un amor campirano
by 02meidohooves
Summary: los opuestos se atraen...sera esto verdad?
1. Chapter 1

**Declairmer: los personajes de mlp le pertenecen a hasbro no a mí, yo solo soy propietaria de esta historia y ponies de mi invención.**

Cap 1

El amor es algo básicamente incontrolable, toda yegua desea encontrar a aquel semental que la haga soñar, toda yegua lo desea, pero a veces ese incontrolable amor te hace enamorarte de quien menos piensas, y conquistar a alguien con quien a simple vista no se tiene nada en común, es a veces muy difícil y complicado, pero solo el simple hecho de hacerlo por alguien al que se ama te obliga, y luego se descubre que todo era más fácil de lo que se pensó….

**Braeburn...maldito Y sexy Braeburn...como pude haberme yo enamorado de ti** Eran las 8:00am, y Rarity estaba reflexionando un poco mientras comía su desayuno

Ella está consiente de ser muy enamoradiza, pero algo que nunca se espero fue enamorarse de ese semental, ósea, ella nunca se había enamorado de algún familiar de sus amigas, y de paso esa amiga era Applejack, la pony con quien menos tiene en común en toda equestria y termina enamorada de uno de sus muchos primos ,y sobre todo el más parecido a ella... Exceptuando ciertas minorías obvio.

-**Bueno, en cualquier caso Applejack no es tan mala, tal vez testaruda y terca pero tiene su lado bueno...y Braeburn, él también lo debe de tener...a quien engaño todos sus lados son buenos es más relajado, mas tanquilo, más perfecto, si, esa es la palabra, perfecto, mi semental perfecto,-**eso decía rarity entre suspiros **-oh vamos, ni siquiera le hablas y ya lo bautizas como tulló, igual eso no es importante en este momento **

**- oh, Braeburn amor mio, si tan solo pudiera hablarte, si tan solo tú y yo no fuéramos tan diferentes, si tan solo pudiera idear la forma de que tú, un pony de granja acostumbrado a la granja con otras ponies de granja, este con una pony a la que no le gusta la granja…ok esas fueron demasiadas granja…por qué me pongo así? se supone que soy la pony, que de amor lo sabe todo, por qué me cuesta tanto idear ese plan- **en ese momento Rarity salió del comedor rápidamente para, entrar en su sala y con su magia jalar un sillón algo largo que se encontraba en una esquina de la ya dicha habitación, luego se dejó caer sobre el mencionado sillón a hacer una de sus ya conocidas escenas dramáticas de siempre, se sentía confundida, savia que lo tenía todo en físico para cualquier pony *o dragon XD* pero sentía que eso no era lo que le importaba a él, aunque ella fuera el elemento de la generosidad y fuera algo modesta, a veces podía llegar a ser un poco dramática y exagerada, ella lo savia, cada vez que salía con algún semental, estos salían básicamente huyendo, ella lo savia los sementales solo la querían por su físico, y eso nunca sera lo suficiente, además como son las ponies con las que había visto a el semental?, ellas eran como Applejack, simples, sencillas, incluyentes además de fuertes, que era ella contra estas ponies…sus planes por mas elaborados nunca darían resultado

-**Por Celestia, creo que deveria rendirme, si, para que lo intento, el nunca me querra, nadie me querra, si, el físico nunca perdura para siempre**-entonces se voltio y se vio frente a fren con el espejo se veía a ella con todo su maquillaje corrido, entonces simplemente se seco las lagrimas y dijo**- nada de eso Rarity, eres una pony hermosa, tanto en el interio como el exterior, y si el es tu destino el llegara a ti, si, yo podre con esto, si, soy Rarity Belle, una de los hermosos elementos de la armonía, y no soy devil, por que lo pienso? Yo mantuve a 3 perros diamante comiendo de mi casco, yo me enfrente a todas las celebridades de canterlot, yo, yo se que puedo conquistarlo, por que me complico tanto? Además soy una dama y una dama nunca debe dudar…**en ese momento rarity irradiava un aire de confianza un aire de alegría y energía, que le decía a cualquiera que la viera en ese momento que ella podía con todo.

* * *

><p><strong>ok se suponía que este era mi primer fic, pero publique el otro antes, por que era one-shot, este lo estoy haciendo a la par de la secuela de " el primer novio de sweetie belle" así que no se cuanto tarde en publicar los caps, porfas dejen revews con su opinion <strong>

**hasta el otro capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declairmer: los personajes de mlp le pertenecen a hasbro no a mí, yo solo soy propietaria de esta historia y ponies de mi invención.**

Cap 2

Mientras en appleloosa...

**-(BA)braeburn Apple: ok****, ahora la maleta, maleta?, oh por celestia, donde la deje esta vez, maleta!? Maletaaaaa!? **Braeburn corría de equina a esquina en su habitacion algo alterado buscando su maleta, esto era raro de el ya que normalmente se mantenía tranquilo, pero este viaje lo quería aprovechar al máximo, el iba a la reunión apple en ponyville, pero tenía planeado quedarse algunas semanas mas en el pueblo para estar un poco mas con su prima Applejack y sus amigas.

**(AF)apple flitter: oye , ya estas listo para que...**dijo Apple flitter quien abrio los ojos como platos al ver la habitacion de su primo **-respondeme unas simples preguntas, uno que haces y dos por que tu habitacion esta mas desordenada y sucia que el establo de los cerdos **

**-BA:estoy empacando**

**-AF:y por que tardas tanto **

**-BA:es que no encuentro mi maleta **

**-AF:esta sobre tu cama **dijo con cara de ironia **- estas seguro que no tomaste demaciada cidra ayer? **

**-BA:si, estoy seguro, espera...si creo que estoy sobrio**

**-AF:bueno mientras puedas manejar la carreta y todos continuemos con Vida...**

**-BA:quienes me dijte que iban **

**-AF:solo tu, yo, apple strudel y caramel apple **

**-BA:yo condusco?**

**-AF:naaa **sarcasticamente **si lo haras, solo que nos llevas a la casa strudel y luego a la de caramel, luego caramel conduce de aqui a canterlot, y luego tu de canterlot a ponyville**

**-BA:lo tienes planeado todo verdad?**

**-AF:excto, alguna pregunta? **

**-BA:no...espera como entraste a mi casa?**

**-AF:estuve tocando la puerta como 2 hras y nunca abrias **

en ese momento braeburn vio la puerta prinsipal de la casa, la cual estava completamente destruida

**-BA:tocando ? **Dijo el semental arquiando un poco la ceja

**-AF:y luego la patie, ya dije, no te iba a esperar todo el dia o si **

**-BA:claro, oye, eres bastante fuerte **

**-AF:que olvidas que soy una apple? **Esto lo dijo con ciera pose de superioridad

**- BA:ok ok, has visto mi chaleco ***braeburn estava sin su chaleco X3*

**-AF:creo que es ese bulto de la esquina, pero no dudaria si me dijeras que es el cadaver de un perro que se solia lavar en el desague, braeburn, aqui apesta! **apunto de bomitar OmO

**-BA:si, pero e estado tan ocupado planeando este viajé, que no me dio tiempo de ordenar **

**-AF:pero vamos a sweet apple acres anualmente **

**-BA:si, lo se, pero esta ves planeo quedarme mas tiempo **

**-AF:por eso tan nervioso? Si con la que mejor te llevas es applejack **

**-BA:no es eso lo que pasa es que, como supongo que asumes, me quedare con AJ y eso quiere decir que tendre que hablar con sus amigas **

**-AF:pero si tu ya las conoces **

**-BA:si, pero lo que pasa es que...**

**-AF:te gusta alguna de ellas?**

**-BA:acertas mi querida prima, y devo estar perfecto para ella**

**-AF:wow brae creo que nunca te abia visto actur asi...por una chica **

**-BA:YA TE DIJE QUE LO DE SER HOMOSEXUAL fue solo una etapa **

**-AF:si pero tu "pareja" es uno de los sementales mas guapos de equestria **

**-BA:soarin?**

**-AF:si **flitter puso cara de enamorada **creo que es que encabeza esa lista**

**-BA:este...**braeburn se puso a recordar los momentos que paso en appleloosa con soarin **FUE SOLO UNA ETAPA **grito el pobre que para ese momento estava tan rojo como una manzana *tipico uke :3*

**-AF:de todas maneras yo se que a ninguna chica le gustaria salir con alguien que mantiene su habitacion asi, ahh que tal si se te pego el olor! **Lo decia con un tono de burla

**-BA:tienes razon ,deveria tomarme una ducha** braeburn se iba a ir a la ducha, cuando...

**- AF:espera un momento, que haras dejaras tu habitacion asi? **Decia la ya moribunda pony

**-BA:no esta tan sucio **una rata sale de un conjunto de manzanas podridas seguida de otro ciento **ok talvez si, lo limpiare cuando termine con mi aspecto **

**-AF:pero ya no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos **braeburn le dio una mirada un poco macabra, que le decia a flitter que a ella le tocaria tratar con la plaga de ratas y los bultos de manzana podrida, en general con una habitacion con olor a muerto** ah no, no no no no no...dejame pensar...NO**

**-BA:vamos tu dices que ya no hay tiempo, por favor prima querida y hermosa **

**-AF:no braeburn, estoy intentando no bomitar, y quieres que toque eso **apuntando...cualquier cosa todo parecia cadaver de animal

**-BA:por favor **Cara de cachorrito ambriento y lastimado **flitty **

**-AF:(maldita Cara de cachorro) ok , lo are, pero si algo de tu habitacion me mata, dile a la prima strudel, que me deve 30 bits **

**-BA:Ok **decia con Cara de Victoria

*despues de un par de horas, si , braeburn tardo 2 horas duchandose*

**-AF:listo, **decia flitter con 5 ratas por todo el cuerpo **oigan me dan ideas para vengarme de mi primo...ah, es cierto, ustedes no hablan,...saven que las llevare afuera **

**-BA:FLITTER!? **

**-AF:ya voy **mientras se sacudia, cuando entro a la habitacion, encontro las toallas tiradas **oye no puedes tener ni un poco de piedad con migo **

**-BA:ah, que, ya estoy listo,era lo que querias o no? **

**- AF:haciendo** palmface **olvidalo y vamonos**

Ya saliendo de la casa braeburn mira su puerta

**-BA:oye flitty que haremos con mi puerta? **

**-AF:ah, si, lo olvidaba, pero no te preocupes, segun se yo, nuestro pueblo es bastante tranquilo **

**-BA:mmmmm,ok...creo **

*cuando ellos se fueron 2 ladrones entraron a la casa*

**Ladron1: listo, ya se fueron **entre susurros

**Ladron2: entramos ahora jefe **

**L1: naa, tomamos el te con las prinsesas**

**L2: pero no creo que nos dejen entrar al palacio **

**L1:***le da una bofetada a su complice* **ESO FUE SARCASMO IDIOTA, ahora metete a la casa que nos van a descubrir**

Ya en la casa...

**L1: ahora este granjero deve tenerlo en algun Lado... **en ese momento ve a el otro ladron el cual estava en la cocina **que estas haciendo estupido, venimos por las llaves del sherif, no a prepararnos el almuerzo **

**L2: pero tengo hambre...ademas de que te van a servir unas llaves** el primer ladron le bota su sandwich

**L1:** Le pega otra bofetada** no son llaves cualquiera, son las mas valiosas de todo el pueblo **

**L2: pero para que las nesesitas **

**L1: SOY POBRE, mas Descerebrado no me pudiste salir **

**L2: pero no tienes familia y tienes suficiente para mantenerte, ademas que gano yo **

**L1: y ahora te haces el inteligente, quieres saver que vas a ganar** el segundo asintio** esto! **Le pega una bofetada tan fuerte que lo deja tendido en el suelo** maldito idiota, BUSCA !**

Toman las llaves y se van

* * *

><p>dejen revews plis ... no sean duros<p> 


End file.
